Decode
by DeviousDomi
Summary: When Miley gets in a car wreck after a bad day she gets knocked out she has to get help from some people who she never thought she would see.
1. How it happened

**Disclamer: I don't own Hannah Montana, I do however own a really pretty blue dress.**

**A/N: I know this is kind of short, I'm sorry, but I will try and post a new chapter soon. I hope you like this! Happy Reading!!**

All I wanted to do that night was get home. Lilly was mad because I had lied, Oliver was mad because I had turned him down, Jackson was mad because I wouldn't let him be Hannah's date, and Dad was going to ground me as soon as I set foot in the house for not doing the dishes. I had a bad day to say the least. I knew things would get better once I quite lying to myself. I knew that would take it okay if I told her that her boyfriend had cheated and not lied about it. I knew that Jackson would behave himself if I took him to the awards show and I knew that I should do the dishes more often. And I most defiantly knew that I had feelings for Oliver. I don't know why I always tried to hide it, Oliver was the first kid to talk to me when I moved here and deep down I knew that we were meant to be. I felt bad for rejecting him so harshly.

But I never made it home that night. No I didn't die, but it felt like it to me. I had started crying and hit a tree, the airbag had knocked me out. When I woke up I was standing outside the car, at first I thought I was dead, but I could see my chest rise and fall slowly. It was late and nobody was anywhere near me. This could not be good, I had to get help. I tried grabbing the phone from my pocket, but I couldn't grab it, my hand went right through my body. Things were getting way to odd. I decided to sit down and wait because that was the only thing I could do.

It wasn't until at least an hour later when a car drove by and someone got out. It was just a teenager, but he looked freaked out and got out his phone and called 911. I went up to him and tried to get his attention, but he acted as if he didn't see me. I knew he had to see me, but it seemed like I was having an out of body experience. Within ten minutes an ambulance and firetruck arrived. They took my body to the hospital, I went with them because I wanted to get back into my body.

Once I got there my dad and brother showed up, they looked distraught. I went to hug my dad, but he just kept walking. This was really starting to get annoying. They went to my the room where my body was laying and I followed. Once in there the doctor came and told them what had happened.

"I'm sorry sir, but your daughter hit a tree and the airbag knocked her out."

"Is she going to be okay?" My dad looked like he could cry at any moment.

"We're not sure, her vitals are fine, but there is no brain activity." This didn't make sense to me. Of course my brain was working, I was standing right here.

"It's okay sweetie, things are going to be fine." A familiar voice said behind me. That couldn't be right, I had only heard that voice in my dreams.

"Mommy?" I turned around and she was standing there looking at the scene unwrapping just as I was.

"Hay Darlin' I missed you." She said wrapping me in a hug.

**A/N: So what did you think? If you have any ideas of what you want to happen then Review and let me know. Also I would like to hear what you think, so please and review.**


	2. Mommy, please don't leave me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana....I do own a car...it has a few issues.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Things have been kinda crazy, there is a new family member and it's pretty awesome. Anyway I hope you like this!**

"I missed you to Mommy, so much." I was starting to cry. "I'm scared Mommy, what do I do?" She just looked down and smiled at me.

"It's okay Sweetie, I'm here for you." My mother was looking down at me with her sweet smile that I hadn't seen in years. But as much as I have missed her I just wished I could be back home in my own body.

"What's going on?" I had just gotten a straight face when I asked her.

"It's very complicated Honey, these things happen for a reason." Now she was just confusing me more.

"What do you mean? This was just an accident." I knew it had to be an accident. Things like this were not done on purpose. I had to get over this, things would work out, I knew it.

"No Miley, this happened for several reasons. Reasons that you will soon learn." This still wasn't making any sense to me. None at all, my mind was going in circles. Her piercing eyes were staring at me. Mine were staring right back.

"OHMYGOD!! MILEY!" Lilly and Oliver's voices interrupted our stair off. They were running into the room both had tears running down their face. I was pretty sure that they were not suppose to be yelling or running in the ICU, but they were never the ones to follow the rules.

"Lilly, Oliver, can you hear me?" I was hopping they could understand me, but they couldn't not at all, they just ran right past us.

"They can't honey, they won't ever again unless you come with me." My mother then took my hand and led me into a door off to the side in my room that looked like a closet.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Once inside we were inside a very familiar room. It was my bedroom. I had no idea why I was here. That wasn't the only weird thing, I saw a younger me on the bed with headphones in my ears and my homework in front of me.

"Why are we here?" I was still confused. Even more confused than I was before.

"Miley, this was you right after you moved here." this still wasn't making sense.

"So, what about it? I'm just doing my homework."

"You don't remember this day do you?" She was crazy, why would I remember this day? It was just an average day for me.

"No, should I?"

"Yes, this is the day you met Lilly and Oliver. They were the first kids to be nice to you." I can't believe I forgot this day. Lilly had come up to me during lunch and asked if she could sit.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**FLASHBACK**

"Hi, my name is Lilly TruscottDo you mind if we sit?" A blonde haired girl with braids, vans, and baggy shorts asked me. Next to her was a boy with short brown hair, a polo shirt and a weird look on his face. I bet he had heard the rumors that had been going around since I moved here a week ago.

"No, go ahead, it would be nice to have someone to sit with." I knew my voice sounded so much different from theirs. "My name is Miley Stewart. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Oliver Okin, also known as the triple O." The boy was trying to be cool, it wasn't working out well for him.

"No he's not. He thinks that he is cool. He also thinks that he is going to marry Hannah Montana. He is obviously delusional." I liked Lilly, she was nice. Oliver seemed like an okay guy himself.

"It's okay. Thanks for sitting with me, I know you are totally ruining your rep by sitting with the new hick girl." I can't believe they were actually sitting with me.

"Like we have a rep. It's wrong that everyone is being mean to you and spreading rumors." Oliver was really sweet. I knew that this was the beginning of a long friendship.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I was right. We had been best friends for over five years. Sure we had our little spats and disagreements, but we always made up. Things were starting to change though. I had lied to Lilly about something big. I hadn't told her that I had been thinking of revealing the Hannah secret. She had walked in on a conversation with me and Jackson. We were arguing about me taking him to Taylor Swift's party. I had just blurted out that I didn't even know if I wanted to be Hannah anymore. That was when Lilly walked in. I knew I had been a bad friend lately. Things were just getting crazy.

"I understand Mom. I haven't been a good friend to Lilly. I should have told her as soon as the thought even entered my mind." I really wanted to go home now. I had learned my lesson.

"That's good Honey, but there is still more stuff for you to learn." I was confused again. I hated this.

"What do you mean?"

"You know the story of Scrooge right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Well, you know how he had the Ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Future?" I finally got it.

"Oh, I get it. You're the Ghost of Christmas Past." I knew this was going to be a long trip.

"Yes, but it's just the Ghost of your Past. Next will be the Ghost of your Present." I had no idea who that was going to be, but I knew I probably wasn't going to enjoy it.

**A/N: So what did you think? This kinda just came to me as I was writing. =D I hope you like it! Tell me what you think...come on, you know want to!!!**


	3. Me, Miley, and Zee

**Disclaimer: Yuppers, still not owning Hannah Montana. I do, however, own some awesome Hannah Montana pajamas! :D**

**A/N: Okay, so I really hope you guys like this! It took me a while to come up with this! Gaw! Sorry, I'm watching Napoleon Dynamite. I just want to say Thank You to everyone who has reviewed and left positive comments! You guys are the best! Happy Reading!**

I was once again in the dimly lite hospital room. My body was laying on the bed and my dad sitting in the chair holding my hand. Lilly was asleep with her head on Jackson's shoulder. They had started dating just a few months ago. I wasn't to happy with it and hadn't been on the best terms with Lilly or Jackson since. Then there was Oliver standing by the door staring at my body. I don't know why I had been denying my feelings for him. Out of nowhere came a teenage girl who looked similar to me. She could obviously see me, she poked me in the ribs to get my attention.

"Um, who are you?"

"I'm your conscious. Also known as the Ghost of Your Present. But you can call me Zee." She seemed way to happy for this.

"Why Zee? I'm Miley." This girl was starting to freak me out.

"Deep down, you really want to be called Zee, instead you decided on a rhyming state name. I never understood that one." She knew more about me than I did, this was getting weirder by the moment. If that was even possible.

"Okay, so where are you taking me?" I also wanted to know what I was going to learn through this.

"Nowhere, all I have to show you is all these people." She did a sweeping motion with her had across the room. "They are the ones that love and care for you." She was right, They were the ones that knew my secret and were always there for me.

"So, I know that, what's your point?" I still didn't know where she was going.

"Well, look at the way you have been treating Lilly and Jackson. They obviously care for each other and you don't want them to be happy together." Dang it, why did she have to know me so well?

"But they can't be together! It's my brother and my best friend, what if it goes wrong?" I cared for both of them so much, I didn't want either of them to get hurt.

"Then you stay out of it and let them work it out." She had a point, it was always best to stay out of things.

"Okay, I guess I could try." I wasn't making any promises.

"You don't have to go not telling Lilly things and refusing to take Jackson places. That is very childish." I already heard this from my dad, I didn't want to hear it again.

"Yeah, yeah, I have heard it all before. Can we please get to the point so I can get back into my body?"

"No." This girl was crazy.

"What do you mean no?" She better be giving me some answers this instant.

"I'm not going to just give you what you want, you need to learn that's not the way life works." Why did this girl want to lecture me?

"Well I just want to be back in my body and hanging out with my friends and family." Why couldn't she see this? She had some issues.

"But when you are back with your friends and family will you accept them for the way the are and not punish them for being who they are?" What was with her and Jackson and Lilly being together.

"Okay, I get it, you want Jackson and Lilly to be together. I will accept it and move on, is that good enough?"

"No, you can't just say it. You have to mean it to." Great, she is one of those people.

"Okay, but I can't mean it. Lilly and Jackson do not belong together." Things would go bad and I would be stuck in the middle.

"Come on, I didn't want to have to do this." She snapped her fingers and all of a sudden we were at the beach.

"Why are we here?" Zee was the most random person that I have ever met.

"See that girl over there? The one in the yellow tank top and purple short shorts?" She pointed to a girl that looked just like us. Once I got a closer look I realized that it was me. This was very awkward, there are three of me.

"Yeah, that's me." I saw a boy standing next to me looking a little awkward. "And that's Oliver." We stood there watching for a few minutes until I realized something. "Oh my gosh, that was the morning before my crash. This is when Oliver told me that he liked me." I will always regret what I said to him that day. Suddenly we were closer to us and could hear everything that was going on.

"I really like you Miley, more than just friends. I love you." Those three last words are what scared me.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I don't feel the same way. We should just be friends, it's for the best." Why oh why did I have to say those words?

"Okay, I understand." Oliver turned and walked away.

"You regret turning him down don't you?" Man, Zee was good.

"Yeah, I do. I have liked him since the day I met him. I was just afraid that things would go wrong."

"What happened to your dangerous side? What happened to taking chances?" Zee was asking me questions I had been asking myself for the past couple of years. "That is how you became Hannah Montana, teen sensation, five record breaking albums and twenty top ten hits. You know that you can do anything that you set your mind to." Zee had a point.

"I'm not even sure I want to be Hannah anymore." I had been contemplating this for a few months now.

"What? You are going to give up your dream just because you don't want anyone possibly figuring out your secret, that is not you Miley." She was right, I had given up everything just to be Hannah Montana and now I was thinking about giving it up.

"You're right Zee, I can't give that up."

"Okay, so now this is how things should have happened." Another snap of the fingers and everything rewound extremely fast.

Oliver was standing beside me again.

"I really like you Miley, more than just friends. I love you."

"I like you to Oliver. In fact, I have been in love with you since the day I met you." Oliver grabbed me and kissed me with such passion I thought I was too young to watch.

"I like that ending much better." I said to Zee.

"Me too." She had a smile on her face since the first time I met her. She snapped her fingers again without any sort of warning. We were back in the hospital, this was getting really annoying.

"See, now what if that was what really happened and Lilly refused to talk to you guys because she didn't want to be caught in the middle if anything went wrong?"

"It would be wrong. I won't be mad at them anymore, they can't help their feelings for each other." This time I meant it.

"I can tell you mean it." She hugged me. It was a little awkward since she was basically me.

"Thanks, I really needed that."

"Now, what are you going to do once you get back into your body?"

"Tell Oliver how I really feel." I really needed to do that, it would make things so much better.

"Good, look at him, over there looking at you so sad and helpless. He cares for you so much." I knew that, and I knew that I cared about him just the same.

**A/N: So...what do you think? Do you see that green and white button right below here? Yeah, you see it. Click it and you can tell me what you think! :D Come on, you know you want to! *wink wink* Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**~Domi~**


	4. Future Me

**Disclaimer: Still don't Hannah Montana!**

**A/N: Okay, I hope you like this! It's not that long, sorry. R&R please! :D Happy reading!**

"I know what I gotta do." I said to the Zee, but when I turned to see her there was no one. "Great, alone again." I hated being alone, always have.

"No you're not." The voice that came out of nowhere scared me, so I screamed.

"Oh, God, you don't do that all the time do you? Because that is going to get extremely annoying." There was a tall blonde in what looked like a Hannah outfit.

"No, um who are you exactly?" I had never seen this girl before.

"The ghost of your future. Also I'm Lilly." She took off her giant super star sunglasses, revealing the face of an older version of my best friend.

"Oh my God! Lilly! Why are you here?" This didn't make any since.

"Well, I'm here to show you what you will become if you keep going on like this." clapped twice and we were backstage at one of my concerts.

"I want a strawberry frappachino with three ounces of whipped creme pronto!" A girl who looked and sounded like me yelled.

"Is that me?" I asked the older Lilly.

"Yes, and it gets worse."

"How bad?" This was not going to be pretty.

"You don't want to know, but I'm going to show you."

"Where is my frappachino?" I got up and stomped to the door. About five girls following me making sure I looked perfect. "I want it NOW!" I was screaming at innocent people, this had gotten bad. Lola and Mike walked in after I got done screaming at the poor woman.

"Hay Hannah!" Mike came up to me.

"Ew, where are my good looking friends? I have to be seen with only the best of the best. I'm Hannah Montana for crying out loud." Oh. My. God. I couldn't believe what had just came out of my future mouth.

"Now, Darlin' that is rude. If you don't straighten up you will be grounded." My dad would defiantly bring me back down to Earth.

"Puh-lease. Like you would ground me." I did NOT just say that to my father. "I make the money in this family, now get me better looking friends or I'm not preforming tonight." I was in full Diva mode.

"Sure Ms. Snooty Patootie." He walked off.

"How did I get like this?" I asked Lilly.

"Well, you decided that you didn't want to do chores or go to school so you went into full Diva mode. Eventually you ditched Oliver, Me, and you Dad."

"What about Jackson?"

"Oh, you got rid of him long before you did any of this." She said it like it was nothing. I know that I don't get along with my brother most of the time, but I would never just ditch him to become the hottest star in all of Hollywood.

"So, all of this happened just because I didn't want to do every day things?" You could hear the disbelief in my voice.

"Pretty much. You let Hollywood get to your head." I could never let that happen. I had to stay grounded.

"I understand. I promised myself when I moved here that I would never go into full Diva mode, keep my friends close, and never ever leave my family." This was the first time I had told anyone my promise to myself. Even if it was just something in my head. "Now, I can see that I'm on the road to breaking that promise, and I need to change."

"Wow, that was quick. Well, I better get you back!" She clapped her hands twice and we were back at the hospital.

"Hey, Lilly?"

"Yeah."

"Are me and Oliver going to work out?" Through all of this, Oliver was the only thing on my mind.

"I don't know. It's just a chance you gotta take." She gave me that smile I knew all too well. "Take care Miley, and remember, stay true to yourself and always follow your heart." She clapped her hands twice and was gone.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Review and let me know!**

**~Domi~**


	5. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Uh, I think you understand that I don't own Hannah Montana!**

**A/N: I know that this is really short. But the next chapter, which will be the last and final chapter will be long. There will probably be a sequal if you want one. I would also like to thank everyone who has read this and given a review! So, with that Happy Reading!**

I was alone again. Well technically my Dad, brother, and two best friends were there, but they couldn't hear or see me. I had seen all three ghosts, well a ghost, my conscious, and an older version of myself. I was wondering when I got to go back to my body, wake up from the coma that the doctor said I was in. I started pacing back and forth. Oliver was still staring at my small body that was hooked up to a lot of tubes. I had to admit that it was looking very fragile. I couldn't call it me. It was just my body. I was still fully aware of what was going on.

I decided to try and jump back into my body. That didn't work, I just fell to the floor.

"Stupid car crash! Stupid body! Stupid ME!" I was screaming as loud as I could. But there was still no reaction. I still wasn't there.

"Calm down Sweetheart." I hear my mothers voice call.

"Mommy?" I couldn't see her. "Where are you?"

"Over here Honey." She stepped over to help me up. "You will be back tonight, at midnight." I glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. It read 11:56 p.m. Only four minutes left.

"I'm going to miss you Mom." She wrapped me in a hug. "Am I going to remember any of this?" It would suck if I couldn't.

"Yes, every single detail." She gave me the smile that I missed so much.

"Good. Because I never want to forget these moments with you." I began to cry. I wanted to get back to my body, but I also wanted to stay here with my mom.

"Me either sweetie." I saw a few tears escape her eyes. I looked at the clock 11:59 p.m. Only a minute left. "I better go now." She kissed the top of my head and left. I blacked out.

**A/N: So, what did you think? What happens next is unexpected! Think you know what it is? If you guess right I will give you a cupcake. The hint is...hmm....okay, it's the TV show Bones. So, guess away! :D**

**~Domi~**


	6. What Just Happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. But I do own a senior picture of one of the cutest guys ever! :D**

**A/N: This is the last chapter! :( But there might be s sequal if you all want one. What happens is sad, I know! But I got the idea from the season finale of Bones.**

**A/N: I would like to thank xohmanitskatt, BLOSSOM 109, soccergrl722, minshewmanac, NellietheItalianOne, and CaseyBug14 for the reviews! You guys make my day when I get the reviews! Now I will let you read! Happy Reading!**

When I woke up I felt horrible. I could hardly move for the tubes and needles sticking in me. My body was aching so bad that I didn't want to move, I was lucky to get my eyes open.

"Oh, sweetie, you are awake!" An older man exclaimed. There were a few other teenagers around the room who were sleeping.

"Where am I?" I wasn't sure where I was, or who everybody was around me. This could get very annoying.

"You are in the hospital sweetie, you wrecked your car on the way home." Apparently this guy lived with me. "You have been in a coma state for three days."

"Who are you?" I was still really confused. Once I said this so was the man.

"I'm you daddy." The man said in a small voice. "Do you know who you are?" My supposable father asked.

"I'm Miley Stewart." I knew that much. Who would forget their own name?

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 16." I knew that to.

"What is the last thing you remember?" That was a hard one. I remember a bright light, and then it went black.

"I remember a bright light, then darkness." I was trying to remember something from just last week, or even from when I was little. But nothing came to me. I was drawing a blank.

"Okay, it's going to be okay sweetheart." My father left the room. Everyone else was still sleeping. I was wondering if these were my sibling. I figured that someone would tell me eventually. A tall lanky man came into the room wearing a white coat, I guessed he was the doctor.

"Okay, Ms. Stewart. It's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Seeley. How are you feeling?" I knew the answer to that one.

"I ache all over." It was even hurting to talk.

"That is probably from the crash, we will give you some more medicine in a little bit, it will make you sleep." He wrote something down on his board. "But first we need to find out what all is going on. If the pain becomes to unbearable, let us know, and we will give you the medicine." He gabbed a miniature flashlight out of his coat pocket and started pointing it in my eyes.

"How did I wreck?" I had been curious about this since my father had informed me of the incident.

"You ran off the road and hit a tree, the air bag knocked your head into the back of your seat and knocked you out." The doctor said without any feeling in his voice. I seriously hoped that he wasn't the family doctor.

I heard one of the teens waking up. It was the blond girl, she sat up and looked at me with her sleepy eyes. Then a look of happiness washed over her face.

"MILEY!" I winced at her scream. She noticed and instantly lowered her voice. "You're awake! I'm so happy!" She ran past the doctor and hugged me. I awkwardly hugged her back. I didn't know who she was. She picked up on the awkwardness in the room rather quick. "What's wrong?" She asked my dad.

"Lilly," She looked like a Lilly. "Miley doesn't remember anything, were trying to figure out what is wrong." My father looked really worried. I was worried myself, why couldn't I remember anything? This was getting very frustrating. "Miley," My father turned his attention to me. "This is your best friend Lilly."

"Hi Lilly." Was all I could think to say, apparently we had know each other for several years if she was going to spend the night in the hospital for me. Her phone started ringing and she excused herself from the room. The doctor done the same as well.

"Honey, I am so sorry." I didn't understand, my father didn't have anything to do with the car crash or my memory loss.

"Why?"

"Because, I have been so hard on you here lately." I knew this was wrong, I just had a feeling that I had been wrong.

"No, I don't think you have." I didn't know this with memories or cold hard facts, but I did know in my heart.

My thoughts were interrupted when the blond boy woke up. I thought that maybe he was Lilly's brother, and one of my friends. He had one of the same reaction that Lilly had.

"Miles!" He wasn't as loud as Lilly had been, but it still was pretty loud.

"Um...hi?" It came out as more of a question than a greeting.

"Jackson, something went wrong, were trying to figure it out. But Miley doesn't remember anything." My father still looked pained. "Miley, this is your older brother, Jackson." I wondered if we got along well.

"Hey Jackson, I'm really sorry I can't remember anything." I know that it wasn't my fault that I didn't remember anything, but I still felt that I was responsible for wrecking my car which caused me to loose my memory.

"It's not your fault." He told me with a small smile on his face.

"Yes it is. If I wouldn't have wrecked my car than we wouldn't be here." I explained what had been running through my head.

"Miley, you can't blame yourself." My father jumped into the conversation.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stewart?" Dr. Seeley asked entering the room again.

"Yes?" He said turning away from me and my brother.

"Can I speak to you outside?" My father followed the doctor out of the room.

"What do you think they are talking about?" I asked Jackson.

"Probably going over some theories of what they think is wrong with you." He gave a pretty reasonable answer.

"So do we get along?" It had been bugging me, so I had to ask.

"Very rarely." At least he was telling me the truth.

"Why?" I couldn't see why I wouldn't get along with my brother. He sat down in the chair my father had just recently left vacant.

"Well, that's very complicated. We just argue over almost everything. There are deeper meanings to them, but we will get to that later if we need to." I could only shake my head yes, I was trying to sort out all of this information.

I was again distracted by the last teenager waking up. He had long brown hair and was very cute. I was hoping he was my boyfriend.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Jackson.

"Oh, that's Oliver, you guys have been friends since we moved to Malibu." So we weren't original from Malibu. And me and this Oliver guy were just friends.

"Miley!" Oliver smiled at me. He came over next to my bed. "How are you?"

"I can't remember anything. Not even who you are. Jackson just told me you're Oliver and we have been friends since I moved to Malibu, whenever that was." Oliver looked surprised first, then he looked worried.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" He started freaking out.

"I'm fine I guess, they are still trying to figure out what is wrong with me." I was tired and aching all over. I really didn't want to talk anymore. "But I wouldn't mind getting some more sleep." Jackson just stood up and went outside to talk with my dad and the doctor I was guessing.

"You know Miley, there is something I really need to tell you." Oliver looked serious.

"What?"

"Well, just before you wrecked we were hanging out on the beach, and I told you that I loved you. And I just wanted to let you know, no matter what happens, I will still love you." I was taken aback. I never expected this.

"What did I say?" I was hoping that I had said I loved him back.

"You said that you just wanted to stay friends." He looked really disappointed.

"Oh." Was all I could form into words.

"Yeah, but hopefully you will remember soon, and things will be better." He smiled. I smiled back, he was so sweet, how could I not love this boy? He kissed me on the forehead and went outside with everyone else.

I was alone, it felt strangely familiar. I wished I could remember, things would be so much better if I could. I would remember being friends with Lilly, my family, and the history with me and Oliver.

My father entered the room with the doctor and came to set in his seat beside my bed.

"We think that you have amnesia." The doctor announced. "That's where you don't remember your past for a period of time. It can last from a few months to a few years. The only thing we can do is send you home and have your family and friends help you remember."

"Are you feeling okay Bud?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired and sore." I really wanted them to give me the drugs that would knock me out.

"Okay, I will send a nurse right away." Dr. Seeley said while leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry daddy, I just want to remember." I told said while one teardrop escaped my eye.

"It's okay Bud, things will get better soon." He said kissing the top of my head. The nurse came in and gave me the drugs, then I blacked out.

**A/N: Okay, I really want to know what you think. Tell me if you want a sequal. I need about five people to want one before I start writing. So, review people! It's really not that hard! :D Have a nice day. **

**~Domi~**


End file.
